


Where He Belongs

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Free Fall - Alex Segura, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Poe Dameron, Devoted Ben Solo, Devoted Darkpilot, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Poe Dameron: Free Fall, Protective Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, but very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe apologizes to Ben for running away to Kijimi. Ben forgives him anyway.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Apology / Forgiveness
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
“I didn’t really apologize, did I?” Poe said. “For not telling you where I was going. For leaving you alone.”  
  
“It’s okay — ”  
  
“It isn’t,” Poe said. “I mean...I left you alone. I left you alone for five years. I didn’t even get to see you...well, you know.”  
  
"You were tricked,” Ben said. “I mean, except for the girl, they were, what, old enough to know better? It’s not your fault.”  
  
“But I could have seen through them...”  
  
“Poe.” Ben took his hands. Somehow, Poe thought, they caused a flutter to come to his chest, a sort of flutter that, after Zorii, he didn’t think he’d feel again.   
  
“You’re a good person,” Ben said. "I know you. The man that saved Sela Trune even though she hated him...that’s the Poe I know best.”  
  
Poe chuckled weakly. “That was mostly because I felt — ”  
  
“But you did it. That counts, doesn’t it?” Ben’s eyes were on him, and there was so much hope and belief in them. “I love you. I love you and believe in you. I always have.”  
  
That stopped Poe in his tracks. “Me?”  
  
“Of course I do,” Ben said. "I think I knew it as far back as anything. When we were kids. You were one of the first faces I ever saw."  
  
“I’d be bad for you,” Poe said. He sighed. "I haven’t been...lucky in love. Not really.”  
  
“We don’t have to be lucky. You know...if you’ll have me.”  
  
Poe wouldn’t deny he was scared. Terrified, actually. Terrified of letting Ben down like he had other people. _I’ll disappoint him. He’ll leave me._ And yet at the same time, Poe wondered if it was at all possible for Ben to be even remotely disappointed in him.  
  
"I would,” Poe said. He remembered, his own feelings of awe for Ben when he and Ben were but children. Ben, who was three years younger than him but all but made of magic and light and wonder.   
  
Ben didn’t kiss him. He hugged him instead. It had the same effect, that same effect of Poe just being grateful that his path had taken him right back where he belonged.


End file.
